I Forgive You
by Ryuzaki Ren
Summary: Sasuke yang sangat membenci Naruto karena ia adalah penyebab kecelakaan orang tuanya. Adakah sedikit cinta dari Sasuke untuknya ? Akankah hasrat tumbuh dari dalam diri Sasuke untuk Naruto dari rasa benci tersebut ?


**NARUTO'S POV**

Hari ini tepat 5 tahun kepergian orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakan teramat tragis karena keegoisanku. Aku ketakutan, nii-san tidak ada dirumah sedangkan aku meminta mereka untuk menemaniku, tragisnya mereka berkendara terlalu cepat dan akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai mengalami slip ban kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan dan beraakhir di jurang setinggi 25 meter. Sekarang hanya aku dan Nii-san, dia amat menyayangiku. Aku hanyalah pemuda jenius yang teramat sangat polos. Tapi nii-sank, Sasuke masih menjadi yang paling jenius, hhh aku selalu kalah dengannya.

"Nii-san, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo sarapan dulu" Panggilku yang masih mengenakan apron.

"Hn"

"Akhir – akhir ini Nii-san jarang pulang kerumah ? Apa tidak sebaiknya nii-san menjaga kesehatan untuk tidak selalu bekerja ?"

"Aku banyak meeting dengan client" Jawabnya singkat.

"Come on nii-san, you don't have to do it too much" Jawabku

"Meninggalkan apa yang telah orang tua kita tinggalkan ? Tidak akan pernah kulakukan"

Seperti itu lagi, kata – kata itu hanya mengingatkanku pada kecelakaan mereka yang tak lain penyebabnya adalah aku.

"Gomen nii-san" Mataku sayu

"Apa yang telah pergi, tak akan pernah kembali lagi"

"Maafkan aku nii-san" Aku hampir menangis.

"Aku pergi"

Ia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi. Sejak kecelakaan itu, aku dan nii-san ku tidak pernah berbicara apapun. Dalam hati aku menangis,

"Maafkan aku tou-san, kaa-san. Naru bukan anak yang baik untuk kalian"

Nii-san yang menjalani semuanya, perusahaan ayah, biaya kuliahku bahkan sampai yang terkecil sekalipun nii-san selalu andil. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya mahasiswa dan jika dirumah aku hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Sesampainya di kampus aku bertemu Shikamaru dan Neji, mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaikku.

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau selalu murung setiap pagi ?"Tanya Neji

"As usual, dia seperti itu karna onii-sama yang sangat dingin terhadap adiknya" Jawab Shikamaru asal .

"Apa ia membencimu ?"Tanya Neji

"Hey, berhenti mengejek nii-san. Ia tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu kami, dan aku yakin ia, membenciku" Jawabku bermata sayu.

Teng – teng – teng (Kelas telah dimulai)

Drrrtttt dddrrrttt dddrrrtttt

 _From : Nii-san_

 _To : Naru_

 _Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari karena pekerjaan, setelahnya aku akan ke makam ibu dan ayah. Jadi tidak perlu repot – repot membuatkanku makan._

 _From : Naru_

 _To : Nii-san_

 _Ha'I, wakatta. Kyotsukete nee, Nii-san._

Dan seperti ini lagi.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, Shika dan Neji mengajakku untuk jalan – jalan menenangkan pikiranku. Ahh mereka teman – teman yang baik. Tapi aku menolaknya dan melambaikan tangan tanpa menghadap mereka.

"Masih jam segini, pulang sajalah"

Sesampainya dirumah ..

"Ahhhhhhh Sukeeeeeehhhh .. le .. bih ce… pat Sukeeehhh .. ssshhh ohh .. sukkeeeeehhhh ….

Aku mendengar decitan sofa dan suara desahan, apa itu nii-san ? Tapi dia bilang akan pulang, aku lihat hanya ada perempuan tak kukenal dan ..

"Nii-san ?" Bisikku

Ia menyadari kehadiranku, dengan cepat aku berlari kearah kamarku dan masih mendengar suara desahan dari perempuan yang tak kukenal. Aku menutup pintu dengan keras dan terduduk.

Kenapa ini ? Dadaku terasa amat sesak, Kenapa aku menangis ? Dia adalah nii-san, ia bisa melakukannya dengan wanita manapun. Tidak, ini salah. Ada yang salah didalam diriku.

Keesokan harinya. Entah mengapa aku saaaangat malas. Mataku sayu, badanku terasa sakit, kepalaku berkunang – kunang. Oiya, semalam aku tertidur di balik pintu setelah aku terduduk dan menangis. Dengan langkah yang berat, aku mempersiapkan sarapan untuk nii-san. Kulihat sebentar ia tidak ada didalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau ingin melihat adegan itu lagi ?" Suara itu mengagetkanku

"T-tidak. Baka" Ucapku pelan.

"Heeehh, dari ekspresimu kau terlihat amat kecewa. Apa itu gadismu ?"

"T-tentu saja bukan. Ayo sarapan" Tegasku yang masih mengenakan apron.

"Aku sudah makan. Aku pulang malam jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku makanan"

"Tapi kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Nii-san"

"Hn" Jawab singkatnya tanpa memperdulikanku yang hampir menangis.

Aku membuatkan ini untukmu Nii-san. Ucapku dalam hati. Setelah kejadian itu kami belum berbicara apapun. Nii-san pun terlihat seperti menghindar dariku. Ia pun semakin jarang dirumah.

"Nii-san, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan" Ajakku

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Nii-san, aku masuk ya" Aku masuk kekamar nii-san dan melihatnya sedang di meja kerjanya dengan berbagai macam dokumen sambil memakai kacamata bacanya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa nii-san ku setampan ini.

"Apa ?" Tanyanya dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ayo kita makan, nii-san. Makan malam sudah siap"

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau makan saja tanpa aku" Jawabnya ketus.

"…" Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa kau masih disana ?"

"Kenapa Nii-san ? Apa karena aku melihatmu melakukannya pada wanita itu ? Apa aku adalah laki-laki biasa yang tidak bisa menjadi apa yang nii-san inginkan ? Atau karena aku adalah penyebab dari kematian orang tua kita ? Apa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu nii-san ? " Ucapku lirih.

"…"

"Jawab nii-san !"

"Karena … Kau adalah Naruto" Jawabnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku dalam ambigu"

Aku menangis, ia memang membenciku, dia benar-benar membenciku. Dan aku sungguh tau kenapa dia seperti itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadi nya di dalam kamar nii-san. Hanya nii-san yang kupunya, kami tinggal serumah, tapi seolah aku tak pernah mengenal arti memiliki saudara kandung. Hatiku sakit, apa yang haruss aku lakukan, okaa-san, otou-san.

 **SASUKE'S POV**

"Cih. Apa yang telah aku lakukan"

 **NARUTO'S POV**

Sudah empat hari aku dikamar. Badanku semakin hari semakin memburuk. Aku keluar kamar dan tidak melihat siapapun diluar. Dengan begini aku bisa langsung ke kampus tanpa menunjukkan wajahku kepada nii-san. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun menuju pintu keluar dan di sofa sudah ada nii-san yang setengah tertidur. Aku bergegas pergi dan melewati tangga dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan nii-san. usahaku gagal, ternyata nii-san memang sudah menyadariku sedari tadi.

"Tidak usah kuliah kalau badanmu masih kurang sehat"

"Tidak. Aku pergi"

"Apa kau ingin pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu ? selama empat hari kau dikamar tanpa makan dan minum. Apa kau zombie ? Jangan bercanda !"

"Aku dipermainkan olehmu ! selama ini aku membenci hidupku kenapa aku adalah terlahir sebagai Naruto, dan menjadi penyebab meninggalnya kedua orang tua kita. Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti dirimu yang tidak pernah menyalahkan dirimu jika berbuat salah. Tapi kesalahan ini yang terbesar dalam hidupku, nii-san. Aku lelah selama ini berada di sisimu. Kau hanya mempermainkanku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengamu, Nii-san"

"Tidak tahan kau bilang ? KAU YANG SELALU MEMPERMAINKANKU, OTOUTO !"Ucapnya keras. Ia mendorongku ke dinding, mengapit tubuhku dengan mengunci kedua tangan ke sisi kiri dan kananku.

"Kau yang selalu mempermainkanku, Naruto ! Kau pikir berapa lama aku harus menahan hasrat selama aku disisimu? Kau pikir berapa lama aku harus tahan dengan bayang-bayang wajahmu yang selalu ada di pikiranku ? Kau pikir berapa lama aku harus menahan untuk tidak memperkosamu jika kau sedang lengah dihadapanku, NARUTO ! Bahkan saat aku melakukannya dengan wanita itu, wajahmu pun semakin jelas terlihat dipikiranku. Kau pikir berapa lama aku harus memendam perasaan cinta ini yang tak lain adalah dengan adik kandungku sendiri ? KAU YANG MEMPERMAINKANKU NARUTO ! Dengan adanya aku disisimu aku hanya akan menyakitimu, atau bahkan tidak bisa menahan hasrat ini untuk memilikimu. Jika bisa, aku ingin mengikatmu dan membatasi gerakmu dan kau hanyalah milikku, Naruto. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku tidak ingin membenciku. Kalau kau berkata siapa yang menyakiti, KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU NARUTO !"

Aku tak pernah mendengarnya berbicara sepanjang itu. Sudah berapa lama ia pendam ? Sudah berapa lama ia simpan ? Aku melihat adanya rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Ia longgarkan tangannya, kemudian melepaskanku.

"Nii ..

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Lakukanlah sesukamu" Tukas nii-san kemudian menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Semua kata-kata itu masih terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku kembali menangis sambil memeluk lututku. Hatiku sakit, okaa-san, otou-san.

 **SASUKE'S POV**

Aku mengatakannya. Aku mengatakan yang seharusnya tidak aku ucapkan. Ia akan membenciku, dan ini sangat buruk. Atau mungkin memang harus seperti itu.

"Hey Sasu, sampai kapan kau akan disini, ini bar milikku, hanya karena aku temanmu jangan harap aku akan mengurus kematianmu karena terlalu banyak minum alcohol"

"Urusai, Iruka"

"Lagi pula mana ada manusia yang tidak mabuk setelah meminum 6 botol minuman keras, kau adalah monster"

"Ya, aku adalah monster. Monster untuk adikku"

"Heeehh jadi ada yang patah hati, dengan siapa ? Naruto kah ?"

"Hn. Aku telah mengatakannya"

"Dan?"

"Aku tak tahu, ia mungkin akan membenci aku seumur hidup. Dan aku akan menjadi aniki yang menjijikan"

"Aku pikir adikmu tidak seperti itu Sasuke. Ia anak yang baik, percayalah. Yang kalian butuhkan hanyalah waktu dan saling berkomunikasi"

"Aku tidak yakin" Jawab Sasuka singkat.

 **END SASUKE'S POV**

Keesokan paginya aku bangun dengan wajah yang seperti zombie. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke kampus, Neji dan Shikamaru akan sangat cemas dan akan ada banyak pertanyaan nantinya.

Sepulangnya dari kampus aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Haaaaahhhh, aku teringat sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dan masih merasakan ada banyak cinta di rumah ini.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _"_ _Huhuhuhuhuhu apa salah Naru ? Kenapa kalian tidak ingin beteman denganku ?"_

 _"_ _Karena kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki ! Kami jijik melihatmu selalu bermain bersama anak perempuan. Pergi sana !"_

 _"_ _Maafkan Naru .. " Lirih anak usia 8 tahun tersebut._

 _"_ _Hentikan kalian ! Kau bukan jijik melihatnya ! Kau iri padanya yang tidak bisa mendapatkan teman semudah Naru. Kalian tidak sadar ? Waktu di jalan kalian berempat mencuri sebuah roti dan bersembunyi dibalik Naru, dana pa yang Naru lakukan ? Dia yang meminta maaf untuk kalian. Dan sekarang kalian yang membuangnya. Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman ? DASAR BODOH ! " Seru Sasuke_

 _"_ _B-bodoh ?"_

 _"_ _Naru-chan, kau tak apa ?"_

 _"_ _Naru baik-baik saja Nii-san, tapi mereka tidak ingin berteman dengan Naru"_

 _"_ _Naru .. " Sasuke memegang tangan Naru dan semakin dekat. Kemudian ia meletakkan bibinya ke bibir Naruto, mencium dan merasakan air asin yang jatuh ke bibirnya"_

 _"_ _Nii-san. Apa yang .. " Tanya Naru heran._

 _"_ _Akhirnya berhenti. Aku tahu kalau Naru-chan sudah menangis pasti akan sangat lama berhenti" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Nii-san" Naruto masih heran._

 _"_ _Naru, apa pun yang teman-temanmu bilang, jangan pedulikan. Jika yang kau butuhkan adalah teman, jadikanlah Nii-san temanmu, aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, selalu ada untuk Naru dan akan selalu melindungi Naru"_

 _"_ _Arigatou Nii-san" Jawab Naruto masih sesak karena tangisnya yang baru berhenti._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

'Apa yang aku pikirkan ? Semua tidak akan pernah sama pada akhirnya'

 _Druak .._ 'Apa itu ?' Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya, ternyata Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan keras, dan mabuk ?

"Nii-san kau mabuk ? Apa yang terjadi nii-san ?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn" Ia berhenti sejenak .. Lalu ia mendorong Naruto ke sofa.

"Nii-san hentikan ! Ada apa denganmu nii-san ? " Ternyata ia sudah berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Ia mencium setiap inci leher dan mulai meraba bagian atas Naruto.

" Naru … Naru … Naru … "

 _'_ _Apa ini ? Aku tidak suka ini, ada apa dengan nii-san ?'_

Sasuke perlahan mulai menyibak baju Naruto yang masih rapi. Kemudian langsung meraba bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

"TIDAK ! HENTIKAN NII-SAN ! "

Tersadar akan penolakan dari Naruto, Sasuke pun bangkit dan menghentikannya.

"…"

"Ada apa denganmu, nii-san ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap nii-san .. "

" Tidak mengerti eh ? … Mungkin selamanya kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Dan sebentar lagi kau pun akan membenciku setelah tau siapa aku sebenarnya." Jawabnya dingin.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaaan sebelumnya dan memikirkan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kepedihanmu, aku pun tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, begitupun aku yang tidak akan pernah mengerti siapa dirimu, nii-san. AKU HANYA ANAK TAK BERGUNA YANG MEMBUAT TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAN MENINGGGAL" Ucap Naruto dengan lirih bercampur kesal.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"AKU HANYA ANAK BODOH YANG TIDAK MENGERTI APAPUN. AKU HIDUP KARENA DIRIMU, AKU BERTAHAN SEMUA KARENAMU, NII-SAN. Orang tua kita, kau, apakah semua yang menyayangiku pada akhirnya akan selalu menjadi seperti ini ? … Setiap hari aku terluka melihatmu seperti ini terhadapku, HATIKU HANCUR, Nii-san. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini bahwa kau memang benar – benar membenciku setelah tau bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, nii-san" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Naruto" Gumam Sasuke yang kaget akan pernyataan adiknya.

"Kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari batu karang yang bisa kuat melihat kau bercinta dengan wanita itu ? Aku lelah menanggung beban ini sendirian, Nii-san. Setiap hari aku berdoa agar kau selalu berada disampingku seperti du-" Ucapan Naruto tertahan karena bibir sang kakak telah membungkam bibirnya.

Cukup lama tertahan dengan kecupan itu, akhirnya keduanya melepaskannya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku benar – benar minta maaf Naruto"

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu ingin memelukmu, selalu ingin kau menjadi milikku, sampai akhirnya tak tertahan lagi. Dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu" Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Aku senang nii-san, kau tidak membenciku. Hatiku hancur saat kau bercinta dengan wanita itu, air mataku pun tak berhenti mengalir saat kau katakan semua ini karena aku adalah aku"

Naruto pun kembali menangis.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis Naruto, aku benar – benar .. aku benar – benar – "

Naruto pun menghapus air mata Sasuke dan sontak membuat Sasuke kaget sejenak.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal telah berada disisi Sasuke nii-san, aku pun melihatmu dengan cara yang sama sepertimu. Kau membuatku hidup nii-san, kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya. Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah membencimu"

Sasuke terbelalak kaget atas penuturan yang Naruto berikan.

"Naru, bolehkah aku menciummu ?" Sasuke yang langsung mencium Naruto tanpa jawaban yang diberikan, terlihat seperti kakak yang protektif akan si bungsu.

Nampaknya Sasuke baru sadar sekarang ternyata ciuman adiknya ini memang sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Seperti yang telah tertulis dalam hatinya saat ini bahwa Narutolah yang akan menggenggam erat tangan dan hati yang mudah rapuh ini.

"Nggghhh .. Nii-san tung- umhh" Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman tersebut semakin panas dan mendorong pelan Naruto hingga berada dibawahnya. Sadar karena pria yang dibawahnya ini kehabisan nafas, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

"Naru, izinkan aku memilikimu, aku tahu ini salah. Tapi izinkan aku membuktikan aku mencintaimu"

"Nii-san, aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak lama"

Sasuke kembali terbelalak. Sepertinya si bungsu tak henti – hentinya membuat sang kakak kaget.

"Naru…"

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto yang masih terengah. Pasrah dengan perlakuan kakaknya, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Sasuke memeras pelan punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke pun perlahan membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto sampai mereka berdua pun berakhir tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sadar ternyata Naruto menikmati ciumannya, ia melanjutkan membuka celana Naruto dan ciumannya pun turun ke bagian dadanya.

"Nggghhhhh .. Nii-san .. ahhhhh .. "

Sasuke melanjutkan ciumannya hingga perut dan berakhir pada kemaluan Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhh Nii-san .. ahhhhh … nggghhh .. tung- aahhhh"

Gerakan in-out dalam yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dengan mulut nya cukup membuat Naruto kewalahan.

"Sasuke .. aku akan- aaahhhhhhh .. "

Naruto mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut Sasuke, dan seketika Sasuke menelannya dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cairan tersebut.

"Oh tidak, gomen nii-san aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau manis sekali Naru" Sambil mencium Naruto singkat.

"Ngghhh .. Sasuke .. Sasuke .. Sentuh aku lebih dalam, aku menginginkanmu, Nii-san"

"Tidak. Panggil aku Sasuke, Naru. Aku bukan lagi kakakmu."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu"

Mereka kembali berciuman ..

"Naru, aku akan memasukkannya sekarang. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Do as you please, Sasuke"

Sasuke memasukkan kemaluannya kedalam Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Mmmm Sasuke .. Sasuke .. akkhhhhh ittaiii" Naruto sedikit menjerit.

"Shhh tenanglah Naru, apa terasa sangat sakit? Haruskah aku berhenti?"

"Tidak, tetap seperti ini beberapa saat Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah"

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto, dan melihat semua penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini. Diacuhkan, dibuang, dilupakan, itulah yang ia rasakan. Kini, Sasuke telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, mendapatkan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau bisa bergerak sekarang"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naru? Katakan padaku jika sakit, aku akan berhenti?"

Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke yang masih berada diatasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke, dan jangan berhenti" Ucap Naruto berbisik. Membuat sang kakak terasa panas dibawah sana.

Sasuke kemudian bergerak secara perlahan, in-out yang ia lakukan membuat air mata sang adik kian mengalir. Sakit bercampur nikmat yang tak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih. Naruto menyukainya, ia mencintai segala yang dilakukan Sasuke meskipun itu menyakitkan, sekarang dan selamanya ia akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ahhhh .. aahh .. Sasu .. kimoccciiiiihhhh .. nggghhhh .. akuhh ..mencintaimuuuhh..aku selaluu .. menjadi milikmu .. " Ucap Naruto terbata – bata"

"Naruuuhhh .. aku mencintaimuhh .. ssshhhhh .. aahhh"

Keduanya bercinta dengan menyerukan nama satu sama lain. AC yang seharusnya mendinginkan suhu diruangan itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka berdua. Bulan purnama yang menerangi ruangan itu, tidak seterang cinta mereka berdua. Karena luapan hasrat yang telah sekian lama terpendam, tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan dengan apapun yang ada didunia. Decitan matras yang mereka gunakan menjadi saksi bisu apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Shhhh Naruto .. kau sempit sekali .. gggaaahhh .. "

"Ahhhhh Sasu-.. jangan tinggalkan ak- .. aahhhhhh .. ngghh .. ahh ahh .."

Sasuke kembali mengunci bibir adik tercintanya itu dengan ciuman. Dan Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakannya dan tangan kirinya mengocok kemaluan Naruto.

"Ahhhh tidak Sasuke .. jika kau lakukan itu aku akan .. aahhh mmmhhhh"

"Akan apa Naru? Kau menyukainya ? aahhh Naru … ngggghh .. haahh haahh"

"Sasuke .. aku akan .. aku aahhh"

"I'm coming Naruhhh, I can't hold it .. ahhh"

"Together Sasukehh .. keluarkan bersamahh aahhh"

"Narutooo .. "

"Sasukeehhh .. aahhh"

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan cinta dengan menyeruakkan nama masing – masing, seolah itu adalah deklarasi cinta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau manis sekali Naruto"

"Mmmh, arigatou Sasuke. Aishiteru."

"Naruto. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, menyakitimu adalah hal yang tak mungkin terjadi lagi. Kau adalah milikku sekarang dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Sasuke tegas dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto karena malu.

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke"

 _Kami-sama. Aku harap ini bukan mimpi._

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama dan hanya tertutupi selimut, akhirnya mereka terbawa mimpi dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Keesokan Paginya ..

Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke disampingnya.

"Kami-sama. Aku harap ini bukan mimpi" Ucapnya pelan.

"Terkabul"

"Ap-" Sasuke mencium Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Good Morning, my love. Terimakasih Naruto, telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku .. mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat semburat merah di wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Bak mandinya sudah siap Naruto, aku juga membuat sarapan untukmu. Atau .. kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu, Na-ru-to"

"Ap- aku bisa sendiri baka Sasuke" Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum melihat Naruto dengan berwajah merahnya.

 _Ahhhh .. aku bahagia sekali .._

 _-END-_


End file.
